


Fireball

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of two men living in the Yukon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Due South Northern News Live Journal Community from the prompt: Meteorite may hold secret to life outside earth

Fireball

A. Kite (October 2007)

January 18, 2000 started out in the best possible way as far as Ray Kowalski was concerned. Ray woke to the delightful sensation of Fraser sucking his cock. After almost two years together, Fraser had blowjobs down to an art. He knew exactly how to turn Ray into a pleading, quivering ball of need.

"Fraser, you're killing me here. Come on, come on."

The begging never worked. Fraser brought Ray to the edge more times than Ray could count (and who could keep count at a time like that?) then backed off and nuzzled Ray's balls or licked the shaft until he calmed down a little, before starting all over again. Finally, finally for the coupe de grace Fraser wet a finger and slipped it into Ray's ass. It never failed. Ray came and came.

Fraser had every right to be smug about it, but there was never a smirk on his face when he lifted his head, only his own need. Sometimes Fraser fucked Ray hard and fast after one of his marathon blowjobs, but this morning he was too close to the edge himself, frantically rubbing his dick through the dampness on Ray's belly. Ray loved this part too. Watching Fraser at his most vulnerable, watching his climax approach and overtake him, Ray felt privileged. No one else ever got to see Fraser that way, and it made him conscious of how much Fraser loved him.

That they both happened to be at home at their cabin in the Southern Lakes region of the Yukon at approximately 8:47am on this Tuesday morning was not that odd. Fraser was enjoying a day off after several out on patrol, and Ray's work was mostly seasonal. January wasn't a month that was particularly busy for him. Too freaking cold for construction, and no one in the nearby hamlet of Carcross was in need of engine repair at the time.

They were lingering over a late breakfast. Ray enjoying his third cup of coffee and Fraser his tea, when they heard a rumble ten times louder than any thunder. Louder than a train or a jet engine or anything you can think of. It completely drowned out Ray's, "What the hell!"

The slate gray sky lit up brighter than the sun, brighter than anything seen in the Yukon in January, for sure. It was the light more than the noise that roused Diefenbaker into a barking, dancing frenzy and made Ray and Fraser scramble for their parkas. They stood outside in open-mouthed astonishment as a ball of fire passed overhead, breaking up as it went. It seemed so close to them that they instinctively ducked.

When the last of fireball faded from sight, Ray turned to Fraser, "That wasn't a plane, was it?"

"No, too large for an aircraft. I'm sure it was a meteor, but it's the biggest I've ever seen. I'd better contact the detachment."

Phone service didn't reach as far as their cabin, but Fraser had a radio to contact the RCMP detachment in Carcross. Sergeant Anderson, Fraser's superior, answered right away. "Corporal Fraser, thank God!" In the background, they could hear the telephones ringing. "Are you and Ray all right?"

"Yes, sir. We're fine, if a bit shaken."

"Whew! That's good. From here it looked like it was coming down right on top of you. Did you get a good look at it?"

"Yes, sir, I'm positive it was a meteor, not anything man-made."

"No need to put a call into the Whitehorse detachment for help then, eh?"

"No, sir, I don't believe so."

"Fraser, I hate to ask on your day off, but could you check on the folks out your way?"

"No problem, sir, I was going to suggest it myself. I can hear you have your hands full there. I'll report back in when I'm done."

"Thank you, Corporal. Anderson, out."

Fraser hung the microphone up, and turned to Ray. "I'm sorry, Ray. I know you had plans for us today."

Sure, Ray had plans, mostly of the carnal kind, but being with Fraser was what mattered most. Ray smiled and said, "Nah, Fraser, nothing that can't wait. Besides, I'm coming with you."

They went into the bedroom to dress in warmer clothing, and soon Fraser, Ray and Dief were in Fraser's four wheel drive, RCMP issued truck, headed out to check on the people that live further out in middle of nowhere than they did.

One of the people that Fraser and Ray saw that day was Jim Brook, a self-described outdoorsman, who made a living as a trapper in the winter and a hunting and fishing guide other times of the year. Mr. Brook wasn't at his cabin, but they found him a few minutes later heading for home after a morning check of his traps.

Brook pulled his truck along side theirs and got out. Ray, Fraser and Dief did the same. "You come about the fireball?" Brooks asked.

"Yes. Did you see it?"

"See it? I thought it was going hit my cabin. Haven't come across any pieces of it yet, though. Reckon most of it came down on Tagish Lake between here and Atlin."

"Well, sir," Fraser said, "if you do find some fragments it's very important that you don't contaminate them."

Brook pulled off his glove and scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Contaminate?"

"If you touch any meteorite fragments, keep your gloves on. I'd appreciate if you'd let us know if you find any, they could be very valuable."

"You mean people would pay for pieces of this thing?" They could almost see the dollar signs light up in his eyes.

Fraser removed his own glove and thumbed his eyebrow. "I'm not certain how much monetary value they'd have, but the research potential is enormous. Brook's face fell. "I'm sure teams will be out from the universities as soon as weather permits, and if a local could guide them to where the fragments fell -"

Ray interrupted, "What he means is, these research people would probably throw a few bucks your way if you help 'em out, maybe even pay you something if you find any chunks of it yourself, but we can't say for sure."

Brook nodded and smiled. "Got you. Don't go looking to get paid, but if I do, even better."

"Plus, I'm sure you'd be fully credited if you did find anything," Fraser interjected. "Think of the prestige." Ray and Brook looked at Fraser like he was nuts, but it didn't deter him one bit. "Think of it this way then, if your name is well known, it could bring you more business, and a reputation for being a fair man who doesn't take advantage of people is never a drawback."

"Right you are, Corporal. Well, I'd better get on. Appreciate you coming out, though."

They shook hands with Brook and took their leave. A week later, Jim Brook drove his truck out onto frozen Tagish Lake and found black particles of the meteorite scattered against the snow. He picked up the largest pieces and took one of them into the RCMP detachment for Fraser to see.

Fraser examined the fragment carefully. "It's almost completely made of carbon and look at these bubbles. I've never seen any thing like it."

"Really?" Brook asked.

"Indeed. Most meteorites are metal, such as iron and nickel. This is truly a unique find."

On Fraser's advice, Brook stored the fragments in the freezer until the research teams showed up. Those fragments are now being studied at the NASA Johnson Space Center, and Jim Brook's name appears in every article about the Tagish Lake Meteorite.


End file.
